Tears fall down your cheeks
by queenofthedark
Summary: Hermione is the most wanted girl in school, most other girls envy her. But if they knew the real Hermione they wouldnt. Hermione goes out with the guy you least suspect. R for rape, sex, cussing, and possibly cutting. IF YOU DONT LIKE RAPE THEN DONT READ!
1. The Beggining

Please just don't play with me My paper heart will bleed  
  
This wait for destiny won't do  
  
Be with me please I beseech you  
  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
  
Catch you if I can  
  
Tears fall, down your face  
  
The taste, is something new  
  
Something that I know  
  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you.  
  
-All American Rejects "My Paper Heart"  
  
(A/N) By the way..... I'm going to put a little bit of a song in the beginning of every chapter on here..... ok now to the story.....  
  
Lightening illuminated the starless sky, as the thunder following it broke the silence. Hermione shivered, it was her first night back at Hogwarts, and her last year. No one was surprised that she'd made head girl, along with Harry as head boy.  
  
"'Mione?" Harry broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Hm? Oh sorry, just thinking," Hermione looked down at her watch and noticed it wasn't ticking, "What time is it? My watch isn't working," Harry looked down at his own watch, which he had received as a birthday present from Ginny and Ron.  
  
"11:45, why? Are you tired?"  
  
"Not really, but we do have to start classes tomorrow so I suggest we get some sleep,"  
  
Harry frowned hearing this, he had insisted that they'd stay up really late and talk. That request had sort of made Hermione curious, because they had never stayed up on the first day back and talked.  
  
"Oh, ok. G'night then," Harry got up off the couch in their mini common room and made his way to their rooms.  
  
Hermione stayed curled up on the extremely comfortable, red couch. She didn't feel like getting up and walking to her new room, she'd just sleep on the couch; after all she did have a blanket and pillow. Everything in the common room was decorated for a Gryffindor. Two red couches with gold colored pillows, the table was reddish-brown with four matching chairs, the carpet was red, the walls were gold, and they even had a gold and red fireplace.  
  
Why couldn't she of had this sort of luxury in the past six years? Frowning, Hermione brought the golden blanket up to her neck and closed her eyes, wanting sleep more than anything.  
  
Six hours later Hermione was being waken up by someone.  
  
"Harry, go back to bed I'm trying to sleep......"  
  
"You wish it were Harry," a boy replied back.  
  
"What the..... Ron?" Hermione opened her eyes. Her and Ron had gone out at the beginning of sixth year but Ron had broken up with her on the last day because he found out there was another guy.  
  
"If you scream, I'll kill you. I'm not joking," Ron ripped her shirt off, and started kissing her all over.  
  
"Ron please, stop! Stop! Don't do this!" Hermione pleaded but didn't scream, she had deeply taken in Ron's death threat.  
  
"Give me one good reason why? You should be used to sex by now babe, after you fucked Justin," Ron ripped her shorts off and tried to take off her underwear.  
  
"Why cant you just fricken move on? Are you so damn pathetic that you have to rape me to get revenge? And I was *going* to break up with you to go out with Justin but you were at Hogsmead!"  
  
Hermione really was going to break up with Ron for Justin Finch- Fletchey, but Justin wanted to make love *right then* and told her that Ron wouldn't find out and she could break up with him once he got back from his trip to Hogsmead. Hermione agreed, but Ron came back early from his trip, and walked right in on them.  
  
"Don't ever call me pathetic!" Ron glared at her.  
  
"Well you're as pathetic as they get, Ron. You're so pathetic that-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, Ron slapped her as hard as he could.  
  
"I TOLD you not to call me pathetic! Anything else you wish to say before I start?" Hermione brought her hand to her cheek as her eyes watered, but didn't say anything, "Guess not,"  
  
Ron took off her bra and she was fully naked, she needed to find a way to make him stop, but she couldn't physically do anything because he was much stronger than her.  
  
"Ron, I'm begging you, don't do this," Hermione desperately pleaded.  
  
Ron smirked, enjoying her panic. He inserted himself in her, but was disappointed that she didn't wince or anything. *Oh yeah, that's right. She's already done this before because she's a fucking whore*. But the whole point of this was that she would feel pain, as much pain as he'd felt when he found her and Justin.  
  
He started going faster and harder, which didn't much do anything but increase pleasure for Hermione, who wasn't one of those girls that sex hurts for them the first few times.  
  
"You know this doesn't hurt, right?" Hermione wanted him to give up, but she knew he wouldn't. Ron let out an angry groan and started going as hard as he could. He finally got the reaction he wanted, Hermione shut her eyes real tight and gripped onto the couch to try and stop the pain.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" Ron smirked as Hermione gripped the couch harder.  
  
Qod: how was that? Btw. qod stands for queenofthedark. Which is me :D ok, review please, constructive criticism allowed, plz no flames! 


	2. Hate to Love

Disclaimer: you know the disclaimer, hopefully. Well it's that crap that I don't own any of this but the plot, and if I did I'd be filthy rich.blah blah blah..  
  
I touch you once I touch you twice   
  
I won't let go at any price   
  
I need you now like I needed you then   
  
You always said we'd still be friends someday   
  
If you leave I won't cry   
  
I won't waste a single day   
  
But if you leave no don't look back   
  
I'll be running the other way   
  
Seven years went under the bridge   
  
Time was standing still   
  
Heaven knows what happens now  
  
You've got to--you've gotta say you will -Good Charlotte "if you leave"  
  
The pain went on for what seemed like forever, but it had actually only been half an hour. Ron finally stopped, surprised but thankful that Hermione hadn't passed out, he didn't want her to miss a second of the pain. He zipped up his pants and stood, there was blood all over the couch and her legs, mixed with his sperm. Damn it, he forgot to use a condom. Oh well, like she was going to get pregnant.....  
  
Hermione was breathing deeply, maybe he should give her a little more panic. Yes that seems right. Ron went right up to her ear to whisper to her.  
  
"Now, time for your Finch-Fletchey man....." with that Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, which made Ron smirk for the third time.  
  
"W-w-what are you going to d-do to Justin?" Wasn't she enough for him to get his revenge on? What was he going to do, rape Justin too?  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, love," Hermione glared hatefully at her ex- boyfriend, "Sweet dreams, Hermione."  
  
When Ron exited out of the portrait hole Hermione got up and ran to Harry's room, pain shocking her as she moved. She slowly opened Harry's door, and limped in.  
  
Harry had kicked the blanket to the floor and was laying on his stomach in a wife-beater and black boxers. If she weren't coming in here to tell him she had just been raped by his best friend, then she probably would of taken her time to admire him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered and gently shook him, "Harry, please wake up."  
  
Harry, woke up but didn't open his eyes. He groaned, wanting more sleep, but realizing it was Hermione in his room he opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him. Hermione was not only naked, but her legs were covered in blood, her face was pink and wet, and she was shaking rather badly.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong? Why are you naked." Harry slowly looked up and down his best friend.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but Harry.....Ron, r-r-raped me," A tear emerged from her eye and rolled down her cheek, the same cheek Ron had slapped.  
  
"*What?!* That son of a *bitch*!" Harry jumped out of bed, "I'll kill him! I swear to god I'll-"  
  
"*no* you wont!" Hermione looked taken aback that she had said this, "Don't do anything yet, we'll confront him later....."  
  
"'Mione, are you ok?" Harry ignored what she'd just said and walked towards her, "here, lets get you cleaned up."  
  
Hermione let Harry take her hand and lead her out of the bedroom into the bathroom. Hermione sat on the toilet while Harry took a rag out from under the sink and wet it.  
  
"I'm going to clean you up, ok?" Hermione nodded, Harry kneeled down before her and started gently washing away the blood on her legs with the rag.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel aroused, she was sitting naked in front of one of the *hottest* guys in the school while he washed her legs with cold water. How could she feel this way when she had just been raped? Hermione shuddered as she remembered Ron's cruelty. Wait.....Ron.....he said Justin was next.  
  
"Harry! Ron's is going to do something to Justin!" Hermione stood up and looked down at Harry, noticing that her 'region' was right in front of his face she took a step sideways.  
  
"Hermione, we'll get to Justin later. Ron doesn't know the password to the prefect's dorms," Harry took Hermione's hand, urging her to sit back down.  
  
"yeah, well, he didn't know the head's password either!"  
  
"I'm sure we told him earlier but forgot that we did, Hermione. Plus Justin shares a room with three other people, he'll be fine," Hermione sighed. Justin did share a room with three other boys, much larger and stronger boys than Ron. Nodding, Hermione sat back down on the toilet.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said and starting cleaning her again, perfectly aware that he was arousing her.  
  
Harry started washing her upper legs, getting closer and closer to her 'area of pleasure.'(AN: my friend calls the region of a guy and a girl the area of pleasure, and I didn't want to use any slang words like 'pussy' or anything too "sex ed-y" like 'vagina') He could tell Hermione liked this because her legs started to stretch out.  
  
Harry has been with a handful of girls since 6th year. Cho, Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny were just a few of them. Him and Ginny had agreed not to tell Ron that they had slept together, because if they did Ron would probably go on a rampage and kill Harry. But the real girl Harry wanted was Hermione, he couldn't get over her, she was just so perfect. She was smart, beautiful, she had a sense of humor, and she was graceful. Harry wanted more than anything to give Hermione real pleasure, after what had just happened with Ron.  
  
How could Ron do that? To the girl he used to love? Harry hoped Hermione knew that he would never do anything like that. Harry nervously gulped, he'd cleaned both of Hermione's legs; the only place left was her area of pleasure.  
  
"May I?" Harry looked up at Hermione's porcelain looking face and then flicked his eyes down to her region then back to her face.  
  
"Might as well, you wont let me leave without being fully cleaned will you?"  
  
"Nope," Harry gave his smile, which melts most girl's hearts, "Let me wet the cloth more....."  
  
Harry took the once blue, now red rag to the sink and rinsed it off, watching the blood flow down the drain. He hoped that Hermione would feel pain like she just had ever again, he just wanted to put her into a plastic bubble and seal her off from the world. Harry walked back over to Hermione with a rag full of warm water this time.  
  
Hermione eyes the dripping rag, and smirked. Harry kneeled back down on the ground in front of her and gently rubbed the washcloth on her area.  
  
"Harry, are you going to wash it or just let the rag sit there?" Harry looked up at her curiously and she smirked wickedly.  
  
Just then the door opened and someone they least expected walked in.  
  
A/N: hmmm who walked into the bathroom? 


	3. Le Meurtre De L'Innocent

Ya already know the disclaimer, so why repeat it?  
  
One day I woke up  
  
I woke up knowing today is the day I will die  
  
Cash-dog was barking went to the park and enjoyed that one last time  
  
I called my mother told her I loved her and begged her not to cry  
  
I wrote her a letter that said I'd miss her and signed that goodbye...  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
  
I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight?  
  
(The day that I died)  
  
It sets in but it's alright  
  
(The day that I died)  
  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
  
(The day that I died)  
  
all alone but I feel fine -"The day that I die" Good Charlotte  
  
A seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy walked into the bathroom, looked around it then nodded, as if approving of the decorations and luxury of it, then his eyes focused on Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Damn Hermione..... You really are a ho! Mind if I join in?" Malfoy kneeled down next to Harry.  
  
"Wha- Malfoy.....how the hell did you get in here? How does everyone know our password?" Harry looked from the door to Malfoy.  
  
"Easy, its 'Gryffindor', like no one can guess *that*," Malfoy looked at Hermione and smirked, looking up and down her naked body.  
  
"Ok, Draco. But why are you here?" Hermione asked, not at all bothered that she was naked in front of two guys. Harry raised an eyebrow, since when had they been on a first name basis?  
  
"Came to visit my favorite mudblood," Hermione let out a snort of laughter and shook her head, while Harry just looked confused.  
  
"Ok, what the fuck.....?" Harry finally said.  
  
"You never told him, 'Mione?"  
  
"Told me what?" Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Uhh.....Draco and I, um, went out....." Hermione looked over at Draco, the second man she had shared a bed with.  
  
"What?! *Please* tell me you're joking," Harry looked from Malfoy to Hermione.  
  
"Yup, she was a pretty good fuck too, one of my bests....." Draco smirked; Hermione hit him on his shoulder, hard. "Damn! Still a violent bitch!"  
  
"And you're still an asshole!" Hermione and Draco were just playing, that's how they acted when they secretly went out.  
  
"Thanks," Draco smirked.  
  
"Ok, I'm gunna go put some clothes on," Hermione rolled her eyes and got up, "I trust you boys to be nice while I'm gone?"  
  
Malfoy and Harry just glared at each other, not saying a word. Hermione raised an eyebrow at this then left to go to her room. As she was getting changed she thought about Draco and Harry, the two most wanted guys in the school, that both liked her. Most girls would probably kill to be where she was now, but if they knew about Ron they wouldn't.  
  
Once Hermione had finished getting dressed, she heard pounding at the portrait hole. The pounding sounded threatening, it sounded stupid but it seemed as if when she opened the portrait hole Ron would be there with his wand drawn about to kill her or something. Hermione stood a foot away from the portrait, she apprehensively opened it, to see something she would have rather not.  
  
Justin lie on the floor, both his wrists slit deeply. His eyes were wide open in shock; blood was still spilling out of his wrists.....all over the floor. Hermione couldn't keep it in any longer; she let out a loud scream that could send a chill up your spine.  
  
Harry and Draco almost instantly came running out to her. They stopped behind her and looked at Justin.  
  
"Oh my god," Harry said, then looked over at Draco, "Why weren't you with him?"  
  
Draco, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan shared a room with Justin. Harry thought they would of all been together and this wouldn't of happened.  
  
I-I-.....well we never thought he would be in any danger! Seamus and Dean went to see their girls and I came here....." Draco defended himself.  
  
"We've got to tell Dumbledore!" Harry looked from Draco to Hermione.  
  
"Ok....you two go get him, I'll stay here..." Hermione looked down at Justin, a tear hell down her cheek.  
  
"Ok," Draco and Harry instantly ran off.  
  
Hermione kneeled down next to Justin, the only guy she had truly loved. She slipped her hand under his, and remembered the first time they held hands. Back then when they had gone out, without a care in the world, only each other. Now he would never hold her hand again, now he would never say 'I love you' again, and now he would never say her name again. He was truly gone.  
  
Harry and Draco came running back, accompanied by Dumbledore. Since the head's common room was so close to Dumbledore's office it took them under a minute.  
  
"Oh my..." Dumbledore began shakily, "Boys... go tell professor Mcgonnagal to contact Justin's parents and tell them to come here... hurry!"  
  
qod: How was that peoples? Yea. for all you that speak French you would know that Le meurtre De L'Innocent means The Murder Of The Innocent. Review my little readers... 


End file.
